RENT 100 Goodbye Love
by rentIsLoveLife
Summary: Maureen has decided to offer her stories to the gods of RENT. I now begin the journey of 100 RENT ficlets before September 7th.
1. Chapter 1

Deed

**A/N: I wanted to do a tribute to RENT's final days, so I'm going to write 100 drabbles/oneshots/very short non-oneshots but not short enough to be drabbles thingies. **

**I dedicate this story to Jonathan Larson. He rocks. RIP, Jon.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own, I merely employ Jon's wonderful work for my uses.**

POV – Roger

TIME – Pre-RENT, day of April's death

WORD COUNT – 158

PAIRING – Roger/April, mentions of Mark/Roger friendship

Shock. That was the word Mark was using to the doctor. "Roger's in shock. He found her."

Her. Roger tasted the word on his tongue. He longed to say Her name, but he thought if he did, Mark would think he was crazier than he already thought he was.

Starting from this morning, when he had found that note and … her, Roger had yet to process everything. Finding your girlfriend… he couldn't face it. Saying it aloud would make it so much more real.

So he sat in denial. Not believing it.

Staring at the wall. Seeing nothing.

He sensed someone next to him. Mark.

"Roger, you need to go say goodbye."

"Mark," he whispered, his voice cracking, "I can't. It makes it too real."

"Roger, you can do it. I'll be here for you. Always."

Roger said nothing, but didn't shrug away the hug

It would be hard, but with Mark, he could get through it.


	2. Dog

POV – Benny

POV – Benny

TIME – Pre-RENT

WORD COUNT –

PAIRING – Benny/Allison

TITLE – Dog.

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO Kelseyz2, WHO WANTED BENNY!**

"Benny," Allison murmured to me as she sat next to me in bed.

"Yes, honey," I answer, not looking up from the book I'm reading.

"Can we get a dog?" she asks.

"Sure, honey, whatever makes you happy," I respond quickly. I'm sure it'll take her forever to pick one out, and by the time she finds one, she won't want it anymore.

RENTDAYSLATER

"Benny!" Allison exclaims, "Meet your new puppy! Evita!"


	3. Kiss 1

A/N – I'm gonna write little stories called "Kiss 1", "Kiss 2", etc

**A/N – I'm gonna write little stories called "Kiss 1", "Kiss 2", etc., detailing each REQUESTED couple's first kiss.**

**These can be canon/non-canon, het, slash, whatever you please.**

**Here are the pairs I'm already doing –**

**MoJo, MaureenxMark, MarkRoger, AngelCollins, MimiRoger (their REAL first kiss, not the one you see, the one they call their first), MaureenBenny, MaureenCollins (this one is the one I'm posting today! It's comedy , pre-RENT, so don't freak out ********) BennyAllison, BennyMimi, BennyRoger (I read one of those the other day ****it was so awesome).**

**Those are the ones I'm CONSIDERING doing, most will be done, canon couples first, then maybe some oddballs.**

**PM/Review me the suggestions of the ones you want to see.**

**Here's the story!**

POV – Omniscient

TIME – Pre-RENT

WORD COUNT – 228

PAIRING – Maureen/Collins friendship… deep friendship 

TITLE – Kiss 1.

Maureen and Collins were just hanging around in her basement, both trying to work up the courage to tell each other something.

Something big.

"Erm, Collins..." Maureen stuttered.

"Yeah, Mo."

"I think I might be…" she began.

"Yeah, I want to kiss you too!" he said, planting a big one on her lips.

"Collins, what the hell!" she screamed, pushing him off of her, "Had you let me finish my damn sentence you would understand that I was trying to tell you that I was gay! For god's sake!"

Collins blushed. "Hehehe, that was a test. See, I thought you were gay too," she scowled at him and he smiled quickly before continuing, "and I thought that we could kill two birds with one stone."

"Huh?" Maureen asked, confused.

"If you pushed me off of you, you're gay. If I'm absolutely repulsed at the idea of kissing you and am so glad you got rid of me, I'm gay too."

"Oh," Maureen whispered, in awe of Collins' idea. "Hey," she added, "you're repulsed at the idea of kissing me?"

"Oh, Mo, no, I'm repulsed at the idea of kissing a chick."

"Oh, Collins, no. I'm repulsed at the idea of kissing a dude. Chicks are twenty times better."

"But what about Mark?"

"Ah, Mark. He'll survive."

All was well in the world. Unless you were Mark.


End file.
